


Muse

by scrletwitch



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/F, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:44:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7399324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrletwitch/pseuds/scrletwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa goes to the park, trying to find inspiration to write a new song. She sees a beautiful girl sketching, and suddenly, she feels very inspired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, hello. I haven't writed in a very long time, but a girl also inspired me. She's a friend, tho, and she is as short as these notes are supposed to be. I hope you enjoy this! (And Luana, if you read this, I hope you enjoy it too).

Lexa was having a hard time. Her band's debut album was almost done. Almost. There was only one thing missing: a song that could be their debut single. It needed to be the song, one so good that would make them go big. All of Lexa's band members were counting on her for this one, considering that she was their best songwriter.

That's how she found herself sitting in a bench, at the park. 

She usually went there when she needed to write. Looking around, observing the trees, the people, the animals, the view, her mind used to get inspired, and the lyrics would come to her brain in a second. But right now? There was nothing.

The trees weren't inspiring her, the people never looked more boring, everything was looking too normal, and her mind couldn't find anything worth writing. 

That was, until she saw her. A beautiful blonde, sketching, sitting in the bench across her, unaware of the things around her. Like she was lost in her own world. It reminded Lexa of herself when it came to music, she would get lost in the melodies and the lyrics, and suddenly, there was no one else in the world besides her. 

The girl looked at Lexa for a second and smiled. The blonde's smile made Lexa feel butterflies in her stomach, and Lexa also noted the girl's eyes. They were blue, like the sky. Which for sure made sense, since the girl looked like she came from heaven.

That was when Lexa started to write.

\---------------------------

A few months later, her band's debut single was a major hit. It was playing everywhere. And, since it was a hit, people started creating theories about who inspired Lexa Woods to write such an amazing song? 

Some people were betting at Octavia Blake, Lexa's band drummer. That theorie made Lexa want to vomit, because she knew the girl was in a very deep relationship with her cousin, who also played in her band, Lincoln. He was a bass player and he introduced Octavia to all of them.

The only person who knew about the girl in the park was Anya, her sister, who played keyboard at her band. When Lexa told her about her "muse", Anya giggled and made fun of her, and then told Lexa to find the girl.

Well, Lexa searched, but she never saw the girl again in the park.

Right now, however, Lexa and the rest of the band were in the middle of an interview for rolling stone.  
"So, Lexa," the interviewer started saying "every since your debut single became a hit, everybody started asking: who inspired Trikru's vocalist to write such a beautiful song?" he asked.  
"Well, that's a funny story." Lexa said. "I was writing at the park and I saw this beautiful girl sketching. She looked like an angel. And she smiled at me, her smile was the most beautiful smile. Sadly, I never saw her again, I even searched but found nothing." Th brunette finished.  
"Oh, that's a beautiful story. I hope you find her again. If you wrote such an amazing song only observing her, I can't even imagine what would you write if you were together. " The interviewer man said.  
"Yeah, hopefully I will find her." The vocalist answered.

And she did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people! Here's another one.

After her song became a hit, Lexa was working non-stop. They were giving hundreds of interviews, doing hundreds of photoshoots. Their debut album was #1 on iTunes in 27 different countries. Her social media was a mess now, and people were digging deep to find stuff about her personal life. Lexa tried to keep everything private, she was a very reservated person. 

That's why, on her day off, she decided to go somewhere quiet. She put her headphones on and set her ipod on suffle, and went for a walk. She didn't knew where her mind was talking her, she thought she was going nowhere. Her brain had different plans, though, and she found herself standing at the park.

She wasn't surprised to find herself there. Everyday she had the chance, she went to the park to see if she would find the girl. She hasn't been so lucky.

Her bandmates wanted to start an online search, but Lexa said no. She didn't knew if the girl was singing, or into girls. Besides, it would probably look super creepy.

Her phone started playing one of her favorite songs, Somewhere Only We Know by Keane, and she sat at the bench, whispering the lyrics along with the music. 

"I have a question." Said a strange voice behind her, and Lexa turned around to see who it was. Shock took over her face when she realized it was her.

The girl she had been looking for months, right there. For a moment, she forgot the girl said anything and stayed staring at her, appreciating her beauty. When she noticed the girl was waiting for a answer, she took her headphoned off and tried to look as calm as she could.  
"Yes?" Ok, her answer didn't sound as calm as she hoped, but at least she said something.  
"Do you write about all girls you see at the park, or it was just me?"

Oh.

"well, hum, I-" the brunette couldn't even finished one setence. She expected everything except that question. She was a little disappointed that the girl thought she was a creep, tought. 

The blond giggled. "I was joking. It was a really nice song. Quite beautiful, I have to say." She said, sitting by Lexa's side at the bench. "Hi, I'm Clarke." the blonde - Clarke - said, offering her hand. 

"I'm Lexa." the other girl replied. Clarke looked at her like she wanted to say 'I know who you are', but said something else instead.

"It's funny, you know. You were writing about me, and didn't even noticed I was sketching you. I thought you did, and that's why you kept looking at me. So, when I finished my draw, I felt too embarassed to come back to the park, thinking you would report me to the police or something. And then your song got famous, you started appearing on the media, and you said you wrote the song about a girl in the park. I knew it was me. So I started to come to the park again, but you have been busy so I haven't see you, until today." Clarke finished talking (or rambling.) 

Lexa was surprised, it never came through her mind the girl might be sketching her. But then, again, the girl haven't thought lexa was writing about her, so it's kinda fair. 

"I'm sorry I wrote about you. You must think I'm a creep." The singer said.  
"Why would I think that? Your song is amazing. Plus, I was sketching you, so we're both creep here." The blonde answered.

They talked some more, and Clarke gave Lexa her number. Right now, Lexa was walking on the street, on her way to her apartment, staring at the phone number written in the paper she was holding. Saying Lexa was happy was an euphemism. She was almost jumping while walking, feeling like she won some big award and-

Oh no.

"Oh god, sorry." Said the guy who just spilled coffee on her. She barely gave him attention, all she could do was stare at the number in her hand. 

It was ruined. Coffee fell all over it.

She lost it.

She lost Clarke.

Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos if you like! Follow me on twitter: @scrletwitch

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos if you like.  
> Follow me on twitter: @scrletwitch


End file.
